


The Return of Yesterday's Enterprise

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Harry arrives on the Enterprise D when the Enterprise C comes through





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Picard sat on the Bridge of the NCC 1701-D. Suddenly, a bright light pulsed on the bridge. Everyone looked over and saw it coalescing into a figure of a man.

Even as Worf moved to stand in front of the captain Picard stood and yelled out, "Data! What is that?"

Before Data could answer, a man emerged from the light and the light disappeared. Worf was tense. The man looked around and said, "Hello?"

The Captain gave a look to Worf, who moved back to his station – although he kept an eye on the man who appeared.

Picard nodded at the newly appeared man. "Hello. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Captain, USS Enterprise. Whom am I addressing?"

Harry was surprised. "Woah. That's about the most diplomatic greeting I've received in several thousand hops. Hello, Captain Picard. I am Harry Potter, Dimensional Traveler."

Data, who was observing this, said quietly, "Fascinating."

Picard asked, "Dimensional traveler?"

Harry nodded. "Through an incident which occurred a long time ago, I have become somewhat of a multi-universal troubleshooter." He looked around. "By the looks of your ship and crew, this is the first time I have ever appeared in this cluster of Universes."

Picard looked interested. "That sounds remarkable. Where are you from?"

Harry grinned. "Great Britain, early 21st century. Although I've been to many worlds and many times other than that. I don't rightly think I am from anywhere anymore. Or maybe it's better to say I'm from the multiverse."

He looked to his Ship's Counseler inquiringly. She looked at Harry quizzically and gave a small shrug. Harry looked at her and said, "You're a telepath?"

Deanna shook her head. "Empath. I'm Deanna Troi, Ship's Counseller. Although my mother's people are telepathic, my father was human. My gift is empathy, but I can't get a reading from you."

Harry nodded. "Probably disconcerting: I have my occlumency shields up." He stood for a moment and then said, "How about now?"

She nodded and then turned to Picard. "He feels sincere, and very curious."

Picard smiled, "Would you like to perhaps talk in a conference room?"

Before Harry could answer, Data sounded out, "Captain. Subspace anomaly forming 200,000 kilometers off our port bow."

Picard turned. "Onscreen!"

He turned to his Tactical Officer. Worf said, "Something's happening." He looked at the captain. "A new change in sensor readings."

Picard turned back to the screen, trying to see what was occurring. He calmly called out, "Mr. Data?"

Data said, "Scanning sensors."

Harry watched the screen as well. Suddenly in the middle of a blurry spot, a ship appeared. Suddenly, the world around him changed. The bridge took on a much more utilitarian look. The personnel changed and there were more of them. Picard turned and said, "Lieutenant. Is that an enemy vessel?"

Harry was struck by sense of _wrongness_. Instead of the alien man, Worf, there was an attractive blond behind the large desk. She replied, "I'm getting too much interference, Captain."

The captain turned to Harry. "Maybe this is the trouble which brought you here?"

The woman called out, "It's clearing! Definitely a Federation Ship. Accessing Registry." She looked at her scanners.

Riker volunteered. "It looks like they had a rough ride."

The woman's voice had a note of surprise as she said. "NCC. 1701. C." She looked at the screen. "USS Enterprise."

Picard looked at the woman and then turned to Harry.

Suddenly a voice came from a woman who just entered the Bridge. "Captain, I need to speak to you now."

Irritated the Captain replied, "I'm kind of busy at the moment, Guinan."

The woman's voice was insistent. "This can't wait."

Before Picard could reply Harry said, "I'd listen if I were you."

* * *

Harry and Picard met with Guinan in the War Room, which was the planning hub for the BattleCruiser Enterprise.

Harry got a sense of great age and something very close to magic from the woman. He could sense she wasn't entirely human.

Guinan explained that the universe was wrong but could not explain further. When Picard said, "You must have some idea of how things have changed."

She replied, "I look at things, I look at people; they just don't feel right."

Before Guinan and Picard could take it further Harry volunteered, "I actually saw the Universe change. Before that anomaly and the appearance of that other ship, the Enterprise was a different ship with different people."

Picard was irritated. "What do you mean?"

Harry considered it. "Maybe I could show you."

Picard was taken aback. "You have a way to show a memory?"

Harry said, "If you can get your hands on a stone bowl, I can put a memory in which will allow you to view its contents. I used to need one specially made, but I learned how to do it with any bowl made from basalt or granite."

Picard said, "Have you ever heard of a replicator?"

* * *

The room now contained several people. The Captain, Guinan, Tasha, Harry, Data, and the First Officer from the Enterprise C were all in the room. Because Data wasn't actually alive, he could not enter the temporary Pensieve, so he was there to keep an eye on the room while the group viewed the memory.

Harry took his wand and cast a number of enchantments on the bowl. Guinan said, "I don't think I've seen a human magic user before."

Harry grinned. "Not in this universe. Every universe is different."

The others in the room, except for Data, were surprised by this. Data just calmly observed.

Picard asked, "Magic?"

Harry turned to the Captain. "Yes. In my universe, there are magical people and magical creatures. I grew up on Earth, Great Britain, late 20th Century to the early 21st during a magical war. Due to a botched magical ritual I tried, I have become detached from a particular time and particular timeline.

"I was born Harry James Potter, Wizard. I have also have been called Maarek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Triumphed, Master of Death, The Chosen One, and the Lone Traveler. If we had time, I'd tell you more. But it seems to be in short supply now."

Harry then extracted his memory and placed it in the bowl. He turned and said, "This is a memory. Just one finger and your mind will observe the memory I have placed within the bowl."

After everyone had viewed the memory and come back out Picard asked Data, "How long were we in there?"

Data replied, "20.43 seconds."

Picard sat heavily in one of the chairs. "I can scarce imagine what I have just seen. A Klingon as my Tactical Officer?"

Harry said, "Maybe because I'm unattached, I was the only one who could observe what occurred. But that was an accurate portrayal of what I saw."

The arguments as to what they should do were between Guinan and Picard. Having actually seen the memory, Picard was much more amenable to changing his mind regardless of his instincts. He asked Harry to come with him to meet the Captain of the Enterprise C in Sickbay.

When they arrived, several Enterprise C crewmembers were being treated. Picard asked the Doctor to wake the Captain up – regardless of her condition.

She looked uncertain. As she moved to grab a hypospray, obviously reluctantly, Harry asked what her injuries were. After she described them, Harry had an idea. "Can I try something?"

Doctor Crusher looked to the Captain and he nodded. She said, "Go ahead." She pointed her tricorder at Captain Garrett. Harry took a deep breath and cast his strongest healing charms on the Captain. Beverly blinked at the tricorder. In amazement she said, "There was an interruption for a moment. Now the Captain's injuries are healing at a vastly accelerated rate. She should be waking up just about …."

Suddenly Captain Garrett, who was unconscious just previously, gasped and opened her eyes and looked around wildly even as she struggled to sit up.

Due to Harry's arrival, the repairs to Enterprise C were begun much quicker than they otherwise would have taken place. After being escorted back to the War Room, Harry showed the Enterprise C Captain the same memories that he had show the Enterprise D staff and Lt. Richard Castillo.

Picard described the circumstances and what he felt should be done. Guinan was also present and explained what she knew from her perspective.

Captain Garrett sighed heavily even as she recognized the necessity of Picard's decisions. "How long do we have?"

Picard, with some melancholy, replied, "We have detected Klingon vessels coming. They will be here in under six hours."

Captain Garrett was appalled. "We could never get enough repairs done that quickly! We'd only be going back to die!"

"I know."

Harry, who was observing this, interrupted. "Is there any person who is empathic or telepathic which knows your ship intimately – in all details?"

Captain Garrett turned to Harry with some incredulity. "What good will that do?"

Picard said, "Please answer."

Garrett thought about it. "We have a couple of Vulcan Engineers. I don't know if they survived."

Harry said, with some intensity, "Find out."

As Garrett messaged her First Officer, Harry said, "Who knows the effects of the stimulants and other medicines you have on hand?"

* * *

Harry stood in what was as close to the center of the Enterprise C as he could make it. It had taken two hours to get one of the Vulcan Engineers from Enterprise C to come to the Enterprise D and complete a mind meld with Harry. Luckily, with the Vulcan technique, he didn't need to expend hardly any of his energy during the process and he now had an almost encyclopedic knowledge of what the repaired systems of the Enterprise C should look like. He didn't need to know how they worked or how to use the repair tools that were normally used – he just needed something to allow him to visualize exactly what they looked like and how energy flowed within them.

An earlier Travel had shown him the importance of visualization and how much it reduced the magical drain.

The Vulcan had thanked Harry for the occlumency techniques he had shared when the two had melded.

Harry now stood with Beverly Crusher. She would provide a large dose of a stimulant which, upon testing, had allowed Harry to recover mentally and magically very quickly. It would still eat into his reserves, but it would now be less likely that it would cause him to collapse.

Harry said, "Okay. Tell them to shield the computer core and the warp drive. I need to know when everyone on board is away from damaged equipment and the systems are shut down."

As Beverly accessed the wall panel, Harry dug deep within himself to concentrate on the images of a repaired Enterprise C and on his magic. Beverly returned and said, "They're ready."

Harry nodded. "Give me the stimulant."

Beverly nodded and applied the hypospray to his neck.

Harry felt his magic flow. The normal constraints were almost gone. He concentrated on his visualization and then suddenly slashed his wand through the air as he yelled, "Reparo!"

The Enterprise C crew stood mute as a great cacophony sounded through all of the bulkheads. The backup systems seemed to flicker and die. They all stood in the dark, worrying, for about 30 seconds and then suddenly the main circuits that had been too damaged all kicked on. The bridge crew rushed back in and looked around. All of the damaged parts and incomplete repairs now looked completely gone. The bridge looked pristine.

One of the crew moved quickly to the main Engineering station and began diagnostics. After a long half a minute she called out, "Backup systems are fried! But main systems are operating at optimal efficiency! The shields on the warp and computer cores have disappeared but they are unchanged! Repairs can now be completed in 1.5 hours!"

Captain Garrett breathed a huge sigh of relief. The Klingons were still four hours away, by Picard's estimate, which meant they would have time to affect the repairs before they brought the Enterprise C back into the anomaly to finish the fight with the Romulans.

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan. He looked around and saw Dr. Crusher. "Welcome back."

"What happened?"

"Well, two hours ago you collapsed after using your talents and all of your reserves to help repair the other Enterprise."

Harry looked at her. "Did it work?"

She smiled. "Brilliantly! They've completed the remaining repairs and we've been loading them up with ordinance. The Klingons are still a couple of hours away."

Harry moved to stand up and she protested. "You need your rest! You almost killed yourself to do that job! It's done now!"

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry – I hate hospital wings. I need to see for myself."

Still disapproving she relented, with one caveat. She had one of the nurses go with him to keep an eye out to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Harry stood on the Bridge of the Enterprise D. Captain Garrett was about to take the other Enterprise back through the anomaly. They would have waited another 30 minutes, but Harry insisted that it be done sooner rather than later. He knew his luck and he didn't want to wait until the last minute – that would just be tempting fate.

According the Picard's earlier estimate, the Klingons would still be over 45 minutes away and to Harry, that was as close to a battle as he wanted to be.

Tasha Yar had convinced the Captain to allow her to travel back to the past. Guinan had confirmed that she was an anachronism and that married up to Harry's observations.

They all watched as the ship entered the anomaly. Despite expectations, the anomaly stayed much the same immediately. Soon, however, it became more chaotic and then less and then more and then less.

Harry looked around. The ship had not changed back.

Soon it became a problem because the Klingons were due any minute. One appeared and began charging weapons. Something then happened which interrupted this.

The anomaly suddenly calmed and started to shrink. Just before it disappeared, a ship appeared on the event horizon – and suddenly several things happened.

The Enterprise D changed back to what it had looked like when Harry had first arrived. The Klingon ship that had been about to fire on the Enterprise D suddenly faded. And the Enterprise D was suddenly faced with a ship that had been lost to history.

"Report, Mr. Worf!"

Worf looked at his scanners and said, "The ship reads as Federation. NCC. 1701. C!" He gasped. "USS Enterprise!"

Harry groaned. Picard and Crusher looked at him curiously.

Suddenly Worf said, "They're hailing!"

Picard said, "On screen!"

Harry gasped when he saw the woman who hailed them. Instead of the mid-30s/early-40s Captain Garrett that he had expected, there was a woman who looked to be in her early 50s – although still beautiful. She also was in an Admiral's uniform.

"Hello, Captain Picard. I'd like to transport over and talk."

* * *

The meeting in the Conference Room aboard the Enterprise D shocked the crew – and Harry.

"And suddenly, unexpectedly, we won the confrontation above Narendra III. The repairs Mr. Potter affected aboard the ship allowed us to maneuver much more freely and the more powerful weapons that we returned with made short work of the marauding Birds of Prey. This, of course, went against everything that we had been told when we had first come to your time." She looked around. "Let me tell you, I am glad to see the future that was erased from existence because it was horrible." She looked directly at Harry then. "However, I believe we also created an alternate timeline."

Picard asked, "What do you mean?"

Admiral Garrett sighed. "What do the records have on our ship?"

Data performed a few actions and reported, "The Enterprise-C was lost 22 years ago above Narenda III. The Romulans performed an incursion against a Klingon outpost and the Enterprise C answered their distress calls. In the ensuing battle, two Romulan ships were confirmed destroyed. A third and the Enterprise C also left debris – but there wasn't sufficient evidence to conclude exactly what happened."

Garrett nodded at the report. "There was obviously a divergence. We destroyed all three Birds and then provided humanitarian aid to the Klingon outpost until the Empire sent ships of their own. The Chancellor of the Empire recognized the bravery of the Enterprise and awarded all of its crew battle honors. Subsequently, Enterprise C and its crew have become the main diplomatic envoy to the Empire."

Picard, as all of the other crew members, were shocked, Worf most of all. Especially when she turned to him and said, "I'm especially interested to see a son of one of the High Council serving in Starfleet. In the Universe we come from, he is about to take over his father's position on the Council under Chancellor K'mpec."

Worf's face took on a terrifying look. Those that knew Klingons well would recognize the expression as one of joy and sorrow mixed. Harry muttered, "Reminds me of a goblin." No one commented on that.

"There were some changes. Tasha Yar, who came back from the alternate now, survived and married Captain Castillo. However, she died two years ago." Admiral Garrett sighed. "When we checked Tarkuras IV for her, we found she had died there when the Tasha we knew had survived."

Admiral Garrett addressed Harry. "Tasha wanted me to pass a message if I ever got a chance. She wanted to thank you. As a result of her arrival in the past, she was able to save her sister and to marshal resources to help stabilize her home planet. She, and her sister Ishara, decided that the trade-off was worth it." She grinned a bit, apparently thinking something to herself. Harry was very curious.

She turned back to Picard. "However, with the anomaly not disappearing, it was decided by Starfleet that the Enterprise C would have to come back through with every surviving member that originally came back. We also have many family members aboard."

She paused and then began talking again. "We came back on the stardate we originally encountered on our first trip through the portal. Also, our memory banks are full of an alternate history and technology advances, some based on the weapons your alternates sent back with us. There was debate as to whether that violated the Prime Directive, but finally it was decided that, should the Enterprise C find things as they are, the advances would be presented as a gift in thanks to the help we received when we first stumbled forward in time." She was smiling at the Captain with a certain intensity.

Picard, ever interested in social sciences, was looking forward to how different decisions created different results. He was also curious about the look he was recieving.

Harry was uncertain as to why he was still there. He did know he was still enormously tired from his exertions earlier. He asked if there was a room he could rest in. Worf was directed to take him to guest quarters.

* * *

After twelve hours of sleeping like the dead, Harry woke up in the VIP quarters that he had been assigned. After cleaning up, he wondered what he should do know.

He then spent a couple of hours reading general history files from the ship's computer. If he was suddenly to be involved with a new reality cluster, he wanted some idea of the good and bad markers in history. Unlike most realities, where he often had to fly by the seat of his pants, he decided that a sense of the timeline would be useful.

After this, he was contacted by the Ship's Counselor to 10-Forward. Upon entering, his first reaction was that it was the cleanest bar he had ever seen. He saw the beautiful woman who had first tried to read him when he had appeared and made his way over.

She stood and smiled as he approached. "Hello, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded. "Just call me Harry. How are things today?"

They both sat. "Well, call me Deanna. We've started toward Earth. Normally, we would go toward a Starbase but the Enterprise C arriving in this Universe is big news. Another ship will take our place in the previous sector."

Harry replied, "From your expression, I take it that's unusual?"

Deanna nodded. "As a matter of course, most starships almost never return to Earth during their missions except when necessary. As the Federation Flagship, we only come back perhaps once a year. Being directly involved, we've been ordered to escort the Enterprise C."

Harry nodded. Guinan came over. With a smile, she took Harry's order. They didn't have pumpkin juice but upon getting a description, Guinan said she would attempt it.

Harry and Deanna talked. Harry had been surprised that his abilities hadn't garnered more interest by the Captain and crew.

Deanna smiled as she sipped her own drink. "You have to understand that while such abilities are extremely uncommon, they are not unheard of. That you have gone out of your way to help us during this most recent crisis classifies you as interesting, but not of the highest priority."

Harry accepted the glass Guinan presented. Guinan sat down and watched to see his reactions. He took a sip and considered the taste. "Not exactly the same, but quite good! A bit sweeter than I would expect."

Guinan said, "Well, if you stay with us, I'll have a chance to try again."

Harry shook his head. "I only last as long in any Universe as I'm needed. I don't know if I'll be here for a minute or a year. I've already been here and awake for about 10 hours and that's on the long side of a short visit. So I might be here a while. I don't know."

Guinan asked, "But how do you know?"

Harry sipped his sweet pumpkin juice and then replied, "I'll know when I know. I used to complain that I was Fate's Bitch, but now I enjoy making a difference when any where I can."

Guinan and Deanna were fascinated. Harry told of his history and some of the universes he had visited. He described the phenomenon which moved him. Deanna asked if she could record the conversation. Harry grinned as he gave permission.

Guinan was also quite interested. Her people had met many individuals of many races but Harry seemed to be quite unique.

After two hours of conversation (which was listened to by many off-duty personnel with Harry's permission) Deanna was messaged by the Captain about Harry. Harry was asked to meet with the Captain at 19:00 hours to which he agreed.

As the conversation was winding down, Wesley Crusher came in to 10-Forward. He had heard about the dimensional visitor and wanted to meet the man.

Deanna was watching Harry and saw him stop talking and suddenly look around. He locked on to the teenager who was coming toward the table.

"Hello. I'm Wesley Crusher and I wanted to meet you."

Harry stood. "I'm Harry Potter. I think I was supposed to meet you."

Wesley looked insanely curious. "Why do you say that?"

Harry looked at Wesley, looked at Deanna and Guinan, and then back to Wesley. "Because, Wesley, you're a wizard."


	2. Establishing Magic

Beverly Crusher looked at the dimensional visitor with both curiosity and irritation. Her son sat watching with eagerness and trepidition.

At 17 years old, he had spent a number of years growing up aboard ships. For the last two, he had held an Ensign's status which had allowed him to occasionally take duty stations on the Bridge: An indulgence by the Captain and Command Staff. This had lent him a peculiar makeup.

In Harry's opinion, Wesley was almost a perfect mix of Pureblood entitlement and Muggleborn enthusiasm. If Harry was to help him, he would have to teach him some humility.

"So, my son is a wizard?"

Harry nodded. "I let him hold my original wand. Although it was a poor match, he did get some sparks."

Picard, who was also in on the meeting, was curious. "Do you have another he could try?"

Harry took on a very serious expression. "The second wand I carry is not for him. It has a long history of changing hands via bloodshed and lends itself to … foolish complacency. It takes a person with an unbelievable sense of self and a complete lack of desire to command to wield it without temptation."

Wesley said, "I asked the same thing, Captain. I was too tempted by the idea and I can see where that would be a problem."

Harry said, "I have to admit. Your society lends itself to self-honesty which is a plus. At least your Starfleet recruiting methods do. I have never met a more openly curious and altruistic mentality in my many travels."

Picard chuckled ruefully, "For the most part. Even I will admit that there are many who fall short of the ideal and work for their own benefit."

Beverly gave an irritated noise to interrupt them. "This is all well and good, but that's not we're here for!"

Harry chuckled. "I'm reminded of the better versions of my fiance's mother. Anyway, Wesley is a wizard. Although I have never traveled inter-dimensionally deliberately, I have learned to Travel with deliberation. And, although it seems odd to you, the Universe seems to want me to help people. In this case, I think it's to do what needs to be done to bring magic back to this dimension."

Picard asked, "But how do you know?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't. But in all of the thousands of visits I have made, I have found issues that needed my help – in my estimation – every time. Although it isn't always the case that the reason I thought I was somewhere was the thing which is actually handled, I find that I am never actually finally leave a place until a lesson is taught or a problem is resolved."

Picard was dubious. "You seem to be saying that you are directed by some higher power?" Picard had run into too many "Gods" which were charlatans to completely believe such a thing.

Harry looked at the three. "I don't know. I know I began this due to my own error and hubris with the idea I could fix my own past. I do know that I have Traveled to many times, and to many planets. I do know that I have always contributed. I do know that I will not move on until such contribution is accomplished.

"Didn't the Enterprise C survive in possibly the only way which would have allowed her to survive and still maintain the time stream? Aren't lives better by her having survived? There are no absolutes. Tasha still died. But her sister now survived. She had a chance to live a life that was stolen from her. She found happiness – at least for a few years."

Harry contemplated his existence. "I began this hurt, alone, living a life of regret. I have found some purpose, but I don't know how long I will be doing this. Too many occurrences have been recorded in the various dimensions for which I have no memory as of yet. I don't know if there is another version of me doing the same thing or if I will be doing this for far longer than I already have."

He looked at Picard and then at the Crushers. "What I do know is that I will be here until I accomplish something. My path isn't always clear – but I haven't failed yet."

He turned toward Beverly. "Will you allow me to try? Will you let me try to bring Wesley to where I can get him matched to a wand?"

Beverly looked at her son's eager face. Finally she sighed in resignation. "Yes."

Harry looked to Picard. He also sighed. "I will allow this. I don't feel completely happy, but if he and his mother agree, I have no right to stop them."

Harry stood up. "Okay, Wesley, grab my hand."

Wesley stood up and was about to move toward Harry when a chime sounded. Picard looked up and called, "Enter!"

The door opened up to a determined looking Guinan.

"I believe I will accompany you two."

Harry looked searchingly at the woman. He had been struck by her wisdom and the same sense of calm he felt when in the presence of many of the better Albus Dumbledores he had encountered. He looked to the Captain, who looked resigned but accepting. This was a person in whom Picard trusted.

Harry nodded. "Well, come on then."

Guinan moved forward and took Harry's hand. Wesley reached out and took his other. Harry nodded at the two Starfleet Officers and then closed his eyes and concentrated.

The three flashed a bright blue and disappeared from the Captain's ready room. Captain Picard was uncomfortably reminded of Q in that instant.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was quiet. Tom was just cleaning up the last of it when a light flared within the Common Room. When he looked up he saw a sight which caused him to gasp. He recognized two of the figures.

Harry said, "Hello, Tom. I'm a Traveler all alone in the night."

Tom nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Harry turned to Guinan and Wesley and said, "This is Tom. His family has put me up a number of times in my many Travels." He turned to Tom. "This is Wesley Crusher and Guinan. We're here to get Wesley fitted out as a Wizard. What's the date?"

Tom replied, "8 August, 1993."

Harry thought back. "So, Harry Potter arrived last night?"

Tom smiled and nodded. "That's right. He was done in, poor lad. He's up in Room 8."

Harry smiled. "You can call me Gary Seven." Guinan looked at him quizzically, which he never noticed. "Can we get a room for the night?"

Tom nodded. "Of course, of course! Right this way!"

Tom led the three upstairs. Gary and Wesley would share one room. Guinan was shown to another. Harry was curious because Tom seemed exceptionally solicitous toward Guinan.

The next morning, the three made their way down. Tom fed them shepherd's pie and butterbeer. Harry grinned as he asked Tom for pumpkin juice for Guinan.

While the three were eating, a younger Harry Potter was coming down for his own early lunch. Harry looked around and saw something which caused him to gasp. Gary looked over and grinned. He waved Harry over.

Harry looked both curious and nervous as he said, "Who are you?"

Wesley was awed as he observed the conversation between the two Harry Potters. Guinan just watched calmly – she wasn't one to get overly excited when she didn't need to be.

Gary volunteered to help Harry in exchange for some Galleons from the basilisk carcass so that the visitors could get some necessary supplies.

Harry was eager when Gary gave him a few details. The four went down to Gringotts and Harry asked to see an Accounts Manager. With permission, Gary got rid of Harry's scar and then gave the goblins information on where to find the other devices which Voldemort had left around.

The goblins would go and get the carcass and the cost of gathering and repairing or destroying the other artifacts would come from the profits. Harry was quite enthusiastic about it as he didn't need the money and it meant he wouldn't have to deal with it on his own later in life.

Gary also spoke privately with the goblins on another matter. Using his status as a Black Heir – which they magically verified – he had commissioned them to retrieve the pet rat (stunned only) from Egypt where the Weasleys were currently located. Bill worked in Egypt for them and they could use the notoriety of having helped catch a mass murderer.

It truth – they didn't care. But it would put them in the good books of the House of Black and the House of Potter. Gary explained how much more amenable the two would be for aggressive investment with Gringotts should Gringotts help out with this small matter.

To the goblins it was win, win. They would be paid to capture the rat, replacing it with an owl or other familiar for the boy who had it, and they could earn much profit when the Houses of Potter and Black could be brought out from inactive status.

Harry had fronted them the money to pay for the stay at the Leaky Cauldron and getting Wesley some books to get him started.

* * *

Harry was really enjoying himself. For the last two days, he had been helping his apparent dimensional twin teach an older boy named Wesley some beginning spells. He wasn't used to being the authority anywhere, but he found tutoring someone else fun.

Wesley was surprisingly friendly and he listened quite well and didn't treat him like a little kid. He also didn't treat him with any reverence for being "the boy-who-lived."

Harry quite liked that.

This morning, the visitors and he would be going with a squad of goblins to retrieve the basilisk carcass. Professor McGonagall had written back after he owled her that they would be ready to receive a visiting party.

When the portkey had dropped them off in front of Hogwarts, he noticed that Wesley looked as uncomfortable as he felt with the method of travel. Gary, Guinan, Madam Bones, and the goblins looked much more relaxed.

Madam Bones had volunteered to accompany them after Gary had spoken to her privately about something. When he asked Gary only smiled and said, "You'll see."

The group arrived to the gates and Hagrid let them in. Wesley was experiencing overload at the new people and races he met.

They were met at the front doors by Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave Guinan a very bad feeling.

However, they were allowed to go to the Chamber. Harry learned how to get stairs from Gary and the group moved down to see the fabled chamber.

Everyone was suitable impressed by both the goblins' ability to shore up the tunnel quickly and the size of the skin outside the chamber. That feeling increased significantly when they saw the carcass.

Wesley turned to the young boy that had been tutoring him on first year spells. "You killed that?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I pulled Gryffindor's Sword from the Sorting Hat and stabbed it through the mouth." He pulled up a sleeve of his robe and large shirt. "I got bit right here, but Fawkes cried on it to heal it."

Even the goblins were impressed by the story.

All of the humans went up with the first group of goblins who would begin transporting things out. They would also bring back a much larger squad to help finish it.

The goblins had just left the bathroom when Harry heard the most hated voice in his life.

"What are you _creatures_ doing?"

As they moved quickly, they heard the lead goblin say, "That is none of your business, Wizard. We are here to retrieve Mr. Potter's basilisk carcass."

They were exiting the bathroom as Snape yelled, "That belongs to Hogwarts! I will not let such valuable ingredients go to that man's _spawn_!"

The group saw Professor Snape about to curse the goblins. Amelia was faster. She took down the Potions Master and began to secure him for transport to the Ministry.

Dumbledore tried to reason with her when he exited the bathroom and saw what was happening. "Amelia! It was just a misunderstanding. Please release my Potions Master."

Amelia turned her head. "He had no right to interfere. He was mid casting at these goblins when I prevented it."

Dumbledore sighed but tried to continue on. "I'm certain that it was a mistake and he will proffer an apology when given the chance. Let's go to my office to resolve this."

Amelia shook her head, even as the goblins sneered. "I'm sorry, but I have no choice. You can come to Ministry to resolve this tomorrow." She returned to taking steps to transfer Snape.

Guinan noted the older man moving to pull a wand from his pocket. Everyone else was in front of them except the younger Harry. She motioned to Harry and pointed at what Dumbledore was doing. He pulled his wand and cried, "Expelliarmus!"

Dumbledore's wand sailed toward younger Harry's hand even as Dumbledore was blown back a bit. Everyone looked over at Harry, who was holding two wands.

"He tried to cast a spell behind everyone's back." Guinan nodded in agreement.

Amelia sighed. She said to Dumbledore, who was slowly getting up. "Well, Headmaster, you'll have to come with us as well."

Dumbledore looked around and saw Harry with the Elder Wand and paled. "It was a misunderstanding. Harry, my boy, give me my wand back."

Harry shook his head even as Amelia said, "No. I will take that after you're secured." She moved toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore saw that this wouldn't work and called out, "Fawkes!"

The phoenix flamed in, right above the older man. Guinan looked at it curiously, getting a bad feeling. She recognized the species from long ago and far from there, but didn't know why such a creature would help such a man.

Guinan had her own wand. When they had gone to get Wesley's wand, the wand that was on the pillow in the shop's window had _sung_ to her. She had tried to ignore it, but had finally told the wand maker what she heard and felt. Ollivander had given her the wand at no charge, knowing that it belonged to her and not him. He wouldn't say much else on the subject.

She pointed the wand and only thought (conceptually and not in words), "Be free from him."

A light shot from Guinan's wand and hit the phoenix above Dumbledore's head. Suddenly it flamed and fell to the ground. Amelia was incensed and stunned the Headmaster. Guinan and Gary moved to check on the pile of ash now on the corridor's floor.

Gary was amazed. The baby chick sluffing off the ashes looked remarkably better than when Gary observed this phenomenon in his own second year. Fawkes seemed to cry out to Guinan until she picked up the small bird and cooed at it. Fawkes immediately calmed down.

Those who witnessed these goings on were amazed, Wesley especially. He was brand new to magic and had already seen so many astounding and unbelievable things.

Harry was about to hand Amelia Bones Dumbledore's wand until Gary called out, "No. It's yours now. It has changed allegiances."

Amelia would have protested, but she was already too busy handling the two wizards she had dispatched. She had also seen the man's companion nod in agreement to the statement.

* * *

The headlines over the last few days had shocked and appalled magical Britain.

_ **Albus Dumbledore Arrested, Found to Have Perverted Justice!** _

_ **Severus Snape Convicted of Treason for Trying to Destroy Auror and Healer Recruitment** _

_ **Peter Pettigrew Caught! Hunt for Sirius Black Cancelled!** _

_ **Barty Crouch Junior and Senior Apprehended! Junior to Receive Kiss!** _

_ **You-Know-Who Finally Destroyed Completely!** _

The visitors were finally ready to leave. After a long two weeks, Wesley was confident enough in basic skills to move forward himself. His supervisor would be Guinan. Gary felt much more sanguine about her being put in charge of Magical Education than a 17-year old kid.

Sirius and Harry had paid for a complete magical library in a miniaturized trunk for the visitors to take back to where they came from. Sirius, who had surrendered himself to Madam Bones when had seen the headlines about Pettigrew's capture, was appreciative to Gary and Guinan for what they had done for him and Harry.

There had been a party in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry's friends were there including all of the Weasleys. Ron had the ferret he had been given in Egypt by the goblins and Hermione had bought Crookshanks.

Guinan had taken one look at the two youngest Weasleys when they had met and convinced the Weasley parents to allow her to talk to the two children privately.

She had then convinced them to have Ginny see a mind healer and Ron to see a counselor. Harry, Hermione, and the other Weasley children knew nothing about it.

Gary, Wesley, and Guinan were all in the Leaky Cauldron. Before them were those they had met in this world. Tom was also there. He had gifted Guinan a wide selection of drinks. She would have them programmed into the Enterprise's replicator when they got back. Tom had also gifted her with a case of Firewhiskey.

Fawkes flamed in suddenly. After the phoenix had recovered under Guinan's care, Fawkes had disappeared and all assumed he was gone for good.

In his talons he carried a cage which had two kneazle kittens. He dropped these two in front of Wesley and then perched on Guinan's shoulder.

Gary looked over. "You're coming with us?"

Fawkes trilled positively. He moved, singing, in front of Harry and rubbed his head against the boy's face before moving back to Guinan's shoulder. The phoenix then nodded at Gary.

"Okay, folks. Good luck with your future. Harry, have fun with your godfather – but listen to Moony. He's much more sensible."

The visitors then disappeared in a blue light, phoenix song wafting after them.

Hermione looked around and asked something which had been bothering her for the last two days since she had come back to Britain early. "Why was everyone so deferential to the woman with the Lone Traveler?"

Ron looked at Hermione gobsmacked. "I thought you knew!"

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pack of chocolate frog cards and rifled through them. He found the one he was looking for and pulled it off before moving the rest back to his pocket. He handed the card to Hermione.

On the card was a stylized drawing which seemed to match the woman who had just left almost perfectly, except Guinan had been a bit darker. The drawing looked slightly more exotic but that could be artistic license. She gasped when she read the name on the card.

_ **Nimue, Teacher of Merlin** _

* * *

The three appeared back on the Enterprise. Picard, who was reviewing reports, looked up and saw the three figures coalesce in front of him out of the blue light. He tapped his link. "Dr. Crusher to the Captain's Ready Room."

They looked around and Picard said, "Welcome back. I'll wait for the report until your mother gets here. How was the trip?"

Wesley, who was still a little shocked at what he had seen, replied, "Unbelievable, sir!"

Harry, who now could go by his own name again, grinned. "They also saw me fix another dimension. Guinan helped a lot."

Picard was surprised. "I look forward to hearing about it, Mr. Potter. The Captain of the Enterprise C wanted to be informed when you returned. She said she had a few people who wanted to talk to you."

Harry shrugged. "That's okay. Might want to get them over sooner rather than later. I don't think I'll be here much longer."

The group had moved to the conference room. Picard had been amazed at the tale told to him by those who had gone on this away mission – or what he would be classifying as an away mission in his report anyway.

He also had a lot of fun looking over the books that were in the trunk. Beverly had scanned it and said, "It's like there is a pocket of subspace in it."

Picard asked and got permission for Wesley and Guinan to add the books to the database. Harry said, "With the single caveat that anyone who shows magical ability be given access to it with no limitations other than those set by Guinan."

Wesley had uncaged the two Kneazle kittens. Data, who had been present for the meeting, was – for some reason – a favorite of the two. The two young cats had familiarized themselves with all of those they could. Fawkes stayed with Guinan.

Harry commented, "You might want to look at the Care of Magical Creatures books first. These will need certain diets. Look up Kneazles and Phoenixes."

There was a chime. Picard called out, "Come!"

The doors opened up and five people entered. Admiral Garrett was recognized. Now-Captain Richard Castillo looked much older than he had a few days earlier. The three younger women were not recognized – although the Enterprise crew seemed shocked.

Admiral Garrett smiled at the reactions. "Hello, Captain. Mr. Potter. Everyone. You might remember Captain Castillo. I'd like to introduce Mr. Potter to Ishara Yar and Sasha Castillo." She paused.

The Enterprise crew could see the resemblance between Tasha and the two that came. Surprisingly, both seemed to be similar in age – possibly 20. Ishara was similar but Sasha looked almost like a clone except she had Captain Castillo's hair.

The two young women came and hugged Harry.

The third young woman stood somewhat calmly. The Admiral turned and said, "And Captain Picard, I'd like to introduce one of my two daughters. Aurora stayed in the other timeline with her father. But this is Audrey. Audrey Picard."

Everyone in the room was stunned.

Captain Picard stood, transfixed by the sight of the young woman. Now that he had been told, he could see the family connection.

Fawkes sung in the background, which allowed the room to calm down. Finally Audrey said, "Although I come from a different timeline, the other you insisted … and I agree … that I should call you father. Hello, Father."

Picard started moving slowly forward until the two met and embraced. The sixteen year-old girl had caused the Captain to lose his calmness. The Enterprise Crew all left – except Guinan and Wesley. Wesley stood transfixed, staring at the girl.

Finally, the Captain noticed. Feeling someone protective for some reason, he barked, "You're excused, Mr. Crusher." Wesley looked sheepish as he retreated.

Audrey giggled a bit and stage-whispered, "Aurora and I both dated Wesley. She and I decided she loved the other one more and that I would come and see if this one was available."

The Captain looked at his daughter, looked at the door Wesley had exited from, and then to Admiral Garrett. Rachael smiled even as she said, "Well, I guess that's something that never changes: Jean-Luc Picard doesn't want to see his daughters date until they're at least 30."

Picard looked quite agreeable with that sentiment.

Harry looked at the two who had just let go of him. "Guinan? I think you'll have more students. Both of these two are witches, I think you might want to see if any of the wands Mr. Ollivander sold you will work for them. You'll know it when you see it. I recommend a room which is sturdy when you try them out."

Guinan looked to the two. "Understood."

Harry felt the pull. "Well, that's me then." He moved and addressed all of those that were left. "Good luck. You've got a family, Captain. Guinan, you have a mission. Teach them to be good witches and wizards. May you all experience magic … and love."

He turned and walked toward the door. His form compressed to a small ball and moved off until it disappeared. The cheerful song that followed was accompanied by Fawkes – who recognized his own song.

* * *

The Vulcan moved to enter the temple. He brought a book of great size with him.

"Greetings. We welcome one who travels from afar."

The Vulcan Engineer nodded. "I come to deliver the teachings refined in the past twenty-two years from my own Vulcan. Having learned of mental techniques from one who was supreme, I delivered them to the temple. The priests expanded on these to create what I have brought. The High Priest bade me deliver them when I arrived to this new timeline."

The Vulcan Priests watched stoically as the visiting Engineer presented the large tome.

* * *

The three Starfleet officers who had beamed down looked around. One of them, a Lieutenant, recognized the people who were waiting. He murmered something to his superior, who nodded.

Lt. Crusher moved to stand in front of the welcome party and in a perfect dialect said, "Greetings. I hope to find that your gold is flowing and your enemies suffering."

The goblin was shocked as he replied, "May your enemies' defeat feed your clan and vaults."

How did the visitors know their language and the proper greetings?

* * *

K'mpec was content as he fell during the ritual challange.

The passing over of the position of High Chancellor was being witnessed by the High Council as well as witnesses from the Federation. The Federation delegation included the son of one of K'mpec's old allies.

The House of Mogh had recently been re-elevated. The House of Duras had been destroyed when a plot to overthrow K'mpec was discovered and evidence clearing Mogh had been found. Duras' father, Ja'rod, was found to be the actual traitor at Khitomer.

It would never have been found but for the fact that the Romulan that had aided Duras behind the scenes had just disappeared (a fact that was withheld from common knowledge for the sake of the Empire). Duras proved to be too clumsy without her backing, and had made a number of mistakes.

The petaQ had been hanged like a dog, his clan recieving discommendation. Worf and Kurn, sons of Mogh, had been called forth to recieve the honors that had been denied them.

Worf, with the High Council members, had roared in approval as Gowron performed the ritual strike.

K'mpec was then allowed to stand on his own and move to a place among the Council.

Worf moved forward to salute Gowron. "A gift! 210-year old Firewhiskey, to the new Chancellor of the Empire!" Gowron looked surprised but pleased. Tales had been told of this drink. Only two bottles had ever been presented but the stories were magnificent.

Worf moved and presented a second bottle to the new High Council Member, K'mpec.

* * *

A/N: This kind of just came together this way. A reviewer reacted more negatively to Wesley, which made me think about his character on the show. As a result, Guinan as the responsible one to bring magic back just flowed. The three girls were always planned. I also had another thought – but decided that should be an Omake as it was superfluous and slightly different from the last scene in the conference room.

OMAKE

The two girls, both in their early twenties, looked at Harry and then at each other.

Sasha and Ishara moved to enter the VIP quarters Harry was staying in. Harry asked, "What can I do for you two?"

The two women smiled and replied, almost in twin-speak, "We wanted to give a more tangible form of thanks," said Sasha

"Tasha approved when we mentioned this," said Ishara.

"And this will help repopulate Wizards and Witches in this dimension."

"Besides, how often do you get to relax and enjoy yourself?"

Harry gulped as he watched the two young women allow their dresses to fall off their shoulders. They weren't wearing anything underneath.


End file.
